1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication among a plurality of mobile applications executed on mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices, including smartphones (e.g., Apple iPhone, Samsung Galaxy, etc.), tablet computers (e.g., Apple iPad, Samsung Galaxy, Amazon Kindle, Barnes & Noble Nook Tablet, etc.), e-Readers, etc. may be loaded with several specific applications, or “Apps,” that provide specific functionality to the user. Users often load their devices with applications that provide convenient banking, shopping, and travel functions.